mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
A Super Mario World Episode 1
Encounter is the first episode of the flash animated series A Super Mario World. It was released on June 6, 2005. Plot Summary The episode opens with Mario heading back to the Peach's Castle to watch his favorite TV show, You Have Been Schooled. After watching his show - claiming it's not as good as it used to be - Mario meets with his brother Luigi, who informs him he has found a sword, claiming that he just found it outside the castle. Apparently finding no use of it, Luigi hands the sword to Mario. Unaware to them, the sword is actually the Master Sword, and its rightful bearer, Link, has come to the Mushroom Kingdom to look for it. Mario, still in possession of the Master Sword, somehow feels the sword's magical power that makes him feel lighter and allows him to fly. He then goes on a comical, rather slow, killing-spree to try out the Master Sword on Bowser's troops, including Galoombas, Koopa Paratroopas, and a gigantic Morton Koopa Jr., who oddly roars like Godzilla. On the way, Link finally catches up Mario. Link quickly snatches the Master Sword back and accuses Mario of being a thief, and he then proceeds to beat Mario with the sword. Mario gets up and states that he did not steal the sword but that his brother had found the sword. He then questions Link why he needs it so bad. Link tells him he needs the Master Sword in order to rescue Princess Zelda, who has been unexpectedly kidnapped by Bowser and taken to his castle. Being familiar with Bowser's antics, Mario offers himself to help Link to save Zelda from Bowser and both start to head out to Bowser's Castle. Characters *Mario (first appearance) *Luigi (first appearance) *Link (first appearance) *Princess Peach (first appearance, intro only) *Yoshi (first appearance, intro only) *Princess Zelda (mentioned) *Bowser (mentioned) *Koopa Paratroopa *Monty Mole *Flying Goomba *Rex *Spiny *Boo *Chargin' Chuck *Spike Top *Galoomba *Morton Koopa Jr. Music *Linkin Park - Session *Rammstein - Feuer Frei! *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Fighting of the Spirit Reception Reviews on Newgrounds were mixed to positive. Users found the jokes and the numerous Mario references to be enjoyable, specifically the portion of You Have Been Schooled, which has been met with certain praise. Criticism was found on the quality on the animation and the slow pace of the fighting scenes. Trivia *This is the only episode of the series to feature extensive voice acting. *If one takes into consideration the intro (which lasts 1 minute), this is the longest episode of the series with a running time of 8 minutes exactly. Without the intro, the episode's length is reduced to 7 minutes exactly, thereby making Episode 2 the longest instead. See also *''A Super Mario World'' Episode 2 *''A Super Mario World'' Episode 3 External links *[https://www.mcleodgaming.com/games/archive/a-super-mario-world-episode-1 Watch A Super Mario World Episode 1 on McLeodGaming.] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/242651 Watch A Super Mario World Episode 1 on Newgrounds.]